Heirs To The Founders
by zdub91
Summary: Two months after the battle in the Department of Mysteries, Harry is grieving over Sirius. Depressed due to life in general, will Harry make it? Will trust be gained? Will love conquer all? On the eve of his 15th birthday Harry receives a letter that will change life as he knows it, forever. Can enemies get over their differences for the greater good? Will all fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Heirs To The Founders

Plot: Two months after the battle in the Department of Mysteries, Harry is grieving over Sirius. Depressed due to life in general, will Harry make it? Will trust be gained? Will love conquer all? On the eve of his 15th birthday Harry receives a letter that will change life as he knows it, forever. Can enemies get over their differences for the greater good? Will all fall apart?

Chapter 1- Surprises Never Get Old

Hearing multiple pecks on the window he rolled over onto his side. Making his way over to let Hedwig in from her hunting trip, he noticed a package tied to her leg. '_That's strange. That could mean only one thing.'_ Casting a tempus charm; 12:01 a.m. Fifteen, he was officially fifteen. Ever since the battle in the Department of Mysteries nightmares always took over his sleep. Sirius...the Veil...Bellatrix...Voldemort. It all became too much to handle. The only thing that helped came in the form of solitude from the Dursleys. Since the end of term when Mad Eye and Remus spoke with the Dursleys, all had been quiet the moment they set foot in Number Four Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon decided to lock him in his bedroom only letting him out to use the loo twice a day. The boy was grateful at least for the fact of not having to deal with his "family" for the rest of summer. He cried, and let it all out.

In his dreams, Sirius and his parents gave him words of comfort. Shaking his head, he still could not get over the fact that Sirius was gone. Everyone that grows close to him gets hurt, or dies. Voldemort is responsible for all of this but yet he couldn't muster the strength to realize and remind himself of this. Coming back to reality, it had been ritual for the boy to stay up until midnight of his birthday. With excitement he picked up the package from Hedwig's leg and just stared at it. After casting an _Ostendo_ charm, it was full steam ahead. There was no detection of jinxes, curses, or hexes on the package. No recording of a sender or address. Carefully, he slowly opened the package. BOOM! Ducking his head from a sling of mini-fireworks going off, and dropping the box he cowered in the corner. Moving across his bed he picked up the box and noticed a big cake with two giant sparklers in the shape of a one and five. Smiling, he dug into his first meal in almost seven days. … _This is so good_ … _Mrs. Weasley's cooking is to die for_… Picking up some envelopes inside the box, he began to read his cards.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope you're having a great holiday and you're relatives aren't giving you trouble.I just arrived to the burrow this morning. The twins aren't letting up with their jokes and the ghoul is being loud as ever. Outside of this, summer is going good. How are you doing since the ministry? You can't blame yourself, Harry. You have to move on and know that Sirius loved you and Ron and I will always will. We are always here for you. Snape came by today to deliver potions. Something about him seems different, but outside of that he's the same. I look forward to seeing you in Diagon Alley. Hopefully our paths will cross sooner. Happy birthday, Harry._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

With tears rolling down his face, he raised his wand and smiled. "Incendio," Harry spoke softly. "Hedwig, I can't take it 'ole girl. Everybody's sympathy is getting old. Everyone that I love gets hurt. It never ends, girl." Picking up the last letter within the package, he began reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey mate! Was out flying the other day and thought of you. Miss you tons. As much as a I hate school I can't wait to be back with you and the rest of the gang. I've officially decided that I am trying out for the Gryffindor quidditch team. We have your presents here for when you arrive. I'll see you before too long. Happy Birthday, mate._

_Ron_

Smiling widely, Harry folded his letter and set it aside. Picking up his cake and climbing back on his bed, he began shoving in his mouth, mouthful after mouthful of cake. Sighing, Harry fell on top of his bed facing up. Taking off his glasses, and pulling the covers up he closed his eyes gently. Attempting to seek a world of slumber.

Later in the morning before the dawn of light, Harry awoke to an owl screech. Looking around he could clearly see that Hedwig was on her perch, making no noise. Turning towards the window, a large barn owl sat waiting on him. Slowly climbing out of bed, Harry walked over and after barely opening the window the owl pushed it aside; Rushing in and screeching once more before landing on a bed post. Drawing closer he noticed how he towered over the animal. Which couldn't be possible due to his incredibly below-average height. "Damn malnutrition. Damn Dursleys," he said. Shrugging the thought off, he reached towards the small package but could not retrieve it. After nipping at Harry, he took the hint and retrieved one of Hedwig's owl treats. After a few hoots she extended her leg out, giving him permission to take the package. In a flap of wings she was gone, into the dark and starry night leaving a very confused Harry Potter. Staring at the package he read the sticker on top out loud…

Time Delayed Package

Mkd. October 1980, TBD. on July 31st, 1995.

Harry James Potter

Sender: N/A

All time stood still, not even a moment to think. Time Delayed? Who would send me a package like this? Clearly someone went to great length to not get caught. Wonder if this is important. After a few minutes of contemplating Harry decided what to do. "Ostendo." That's good, it's real and no harm will come. Carefully opening the package he slipped one hand in, pulling out a small picture album, what seems to be a Gringotts key, a dagger, a robe, a small wand, 2 letters, and some other minor possessions. The dagger itself was a beauty, unsheathing it, Harry took a good look at it. "Hedwig, this is beautiful but who would send me a dagger?" he asked. At the hilt was a ruby and the crest of Hogwarts etched in. _I wonder if this is a relic like the Sword of Gryffindor? Hogwarts crest. Perhaps it does and doesn't have anything to do with Hogwarts._ Sheathing the dagger Harry picked up the letters. On one envelope read Harry in a violet, elegant script. On the second with the same elegant script was written a name he had grown to despise. Quickly tossing the letter on the floor , he picked up the second titled to himself and began reading with tears rolling down his cheeks.

_My Dearest Son,_

_If this letter and package has reached you then I have unfortunately passed into the next life. I am putting this package as time delayed until your fifteenth birthday for multiple reasons, and you need to hear every single one of them. As I write this for you, you are currently sleeping in the crib sound asleep. You look like an angel; so precious and innocent. I hate having to write this, but it is a precaution due to this war. Voldemort is growing in strength and his army adds numbers by the hour. It is starting to get nasty and James and I have had to go into hiding. I just want you to know that after reading all of this that James and I love you so much, and will do everything in our power to protect you. You are one of a kind son, and you will be great but you must know some of our deepest, well-kept secrets that we've ever held. To begin, you might know this already but a lot of people believed me to be a muggleborn which was a cover up. I am in reality a pureblood, and a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. I am a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Heir, which that same blood runs through your veins. However, since I am of their line, I also have the blood of Merlin who is an ancestor of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. You have that blood in you, son. You are an heir as well. Next, you are an heir of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin which makes you an heir of Morgana all through your father. That makes you the Heir of Merlin and Morgana. That makes you the Heir of the Founders. You will grow to be an incredible wizard one day, Harry. Even though your father doesn't know my true parentage, he will be stunned. Speaking of which, your grandmother is living and she doesn't know that you are kin. I was taken away from my true family by the Priory for safety concerns. Your grandmother is Minerva McGonagall._

_The Priory of Avalon is a secret organization that has been around for over a millenia. It's purpose? To protect people like you and I son. To protect and preserve the bloodlines and heirs of the great ones, and the founders. To protect the Old Rites and Old Magic. To protect the wizarding world from the persecution from muggles. To help maintain a sense of freedom in the wizarding world. For all of us are equal, regardless of blood status. To achieve these great goals they have infiltrated every major organization in the world, every Ministry of Magic. The protectors have become known as the Knights of Avalon and are skilled in all kinds of magic. Much more developed than Aurors. We practice the Old Magic which contains blood, dark, and light magics. We believe in embracing the opportunity to utilizing our gift of being witches and wizards. We believe in the correct use of these magics, to protect for good. Both James and I are knights, and you will be trained in the Old Ways very soon. You will become a Knight of Avalon as we once did. Even if we are never there for you, there will always be the Priory to protect you. They could be your friends, a neighbor or a complete stranger. You will always be protected and loved. One day you will lead the Knights for it is your destiny as the Heir to all the great ones. Use your head and heart, son. Protect all the heirs of the bloodlines, for the good of the people. Protect the wizarding world from corruption. You will go up against some of your own. For example, Voldemort is an heir of Slytherin. Trust your gut and I shall leave with you some instructions regarding the Priory later on._

_Furthermore, I want you to know of my secret that I have kept from everyone in the wizarding world. James is not your real father, Harry. You will always be his son no matter what! Blood will never separate his love for you. Your true father happens to be my oldest friend, and Hogwarts-sweetheart; Severus Snape. No one knew of our real relationship. Everyone thought we were just study partners, but we had grown so close over the years. I can't even describe how much I love him. He is an amazing man, Harry. Your father is the strongest and most brave man I have ever met. Give him a chance, son. Before you were born, your father and I had been dating for 4 years. One night together he made the mistake of changing his shirt in front of me and the Dark Mark was clearly visible. We fought and my heart broke. I had to eventually kick him out and tell him that I can't love, and be with a man who is a Death Eater. I would never stand with what Voldemort believed night we fought was the day I found out I was pregnant with you, my love. I was so happy and wanted to tell Severus but after seeing that mark… In the next two weeks I had contacted James and we ended up getting together. James offered to help me, who was with child not of his own. James stepped up and adopted you as his own. A fellow knight came to my rescue to help protect you, our future. and that leads to where we are now in hiding. Within this package you might have found certain items that I'll now explain._

_The picture album has some pictures of you since you were born, pictures of my life at Hogwarts, and pictures of your father and I. So that you may get to see a side of him that is deep down under his shell. The key is for your true vault at Gringotts that contain my family's possessions, things of your father, and heirlooms of your descendants. Within the vault I also have journals of my research and you will find the counter spell to the glamours and other charms I placed on you at birth; to look like James. You will find books, dueling aides, battle gear and many other items needed to be a Knight. The robe and dagger are things that the knights carry and wear. Every knight carries a dagger and a back-up wand in a boot holster. These three items in the package are my very own. Cherish them and put them to good use. As well as some minor things from your childhood, you will find your correct birth certificate. I love you, son. Try to make it work with your father, you both will need it. I ask that you personally deliver the accompanying letter to him. It explains everything. I know this is a lot to take in but I also know you are brave and an amazing man like your father. Fight for love, community, and happiness. Fight for the good of the people, my knight. Don't trust everyone, especially people like Voldemort and Dumbledore. We may have sided slightly with Albus but we do not support him fully. He's like the Dark Lord in more ways than one; Not out for the greater good of the people. It's almost like the war between Merlin and Morgana. Lastly, you will begin to see that your appearance will change until you get to Gringotts, and perform the counter spell. The Priory have been made aware of the situation and will retrieve you soon. I love you. Good luck, my son. You will succeed._

_With Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. Your grandmother is aware that she "lost" a daughter. It was covered up by the Priory as a kidnapping, and your grandmother bought into it. Show her this letter as proof, and may you two enjoy one another as family. Remember, be careful who you trust with this info. I believe after showing this to your grandmother you should show it to Remus Lupin and your godfather. They have a right to know as well. Watch out for Dumbledore, he can and will use you as a "pawn" in his scheme of things. May our ancestors be with you, son. Do us all proud._

Pointing at his door he whispered a spell, "Muffliato." Harry did the one thing he could think of doing at that moment. He screamed as loud and as long as he could until his throat was raw. After a moment of silence, he picked up the package pulling out his mother's things. Only one thing remained. He felt a desire to know for sure. Slowly pulling the certificate out, he read.

Certificate of Birth

Name: Hadrian Harold Snape (Harry as a nickname)

Height: 18 inches

Sex: Male

Weight: 9 pounds, 10 ounces

Place of Birth: St. Mungo's

Time of Birth: 4:37 a.m.

Mother: Lily Ann McGonagall

Father: Severus Salazar Snape

Date of Birth: July 31, 1980

_This must be a dream, a joke._ Not being able to comprehend it all, he succumbed to his emotions. Shortly after clearing his mind, he fell into a sleeping bliss.

_Ostendo- _Latin for reveal.


	2. Chapter 2 Reality

Plot: Two months after the battle in the Department of Mysteries, Harry is grieving over Sirius. Depressed due to life in general, will Harry make it? Will trust be gained? Will love conquer all? On the eve of his 15th birthday Harry receives a letter that will change life as he knows it, forever. Can enemies get over their differences for the greater good? Will all fall apart?

Chapter 2: "Reality"

After a few hours of sleep Harry awoke. Keeping his eyes closed, he listened carefully to the sound of the early morning. Cars passing through the neighborhood, birds chirping loudly, and the wind chimes sounding under the tense pressure of the morning winds. Everything seemed so beautiful as if it were all a dream. He wished it was a dream. It was simple; He was delusional. There was no way in hell that he was the son of the greasy git. _Slimy bastard. Always intruding and making my life a living hell. How could he sire any offspring? Just maybe he Confunded Mom. She had to have been under some curse to like the likes of him._

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, get your butt up and get ready. We need breakfast made now," said his aunt. "I'm up Aunt Petunia, be down shortly!" he replied. _Grumpy old hag. The lot of them; Just a herd of cattle living under this roof._ Harry heard the locks on the door being undone. With the noise still in his ears he rushed out of bed, and threw some hand-me-downs on from Dudley. Before leaving Harry decided to check out the way he looked. He wanted to be presentable and nothing less. _Can't stand another beating. Uncle Vernon almost got you good with his belt last time, Potter._ Doing a double take, not quite believing what was being seen in his reflection. Harry noticed his eyes were an even brighter shade of emerald green and his black hair seemed to be more black in color. Both even more so than ever before. He seemed to have grown over a foot in height in the last few hours since falling into a deep sleep. _Sweet Merlin of Camelot. This is not happening. This isn't real._ The lightning scar was still present, but even the naked eye could see that he seemed more pale, and his face had higher cheekbones; More prominent but no crooked nose like the slimy bastard. _Must be from mom's side._ Lastly, he noticed his muscle mass. Always tanned and toned it seemed to his eyes he was even more so. Just with a slightly pale look in his skin._ I look just like him. With some of Mom's features. The Dursley's are going to flip, and I'll probably be punished for this freakish nature. Damn them all. Why can't I live just a normal life. Why can't I be normal._ Listening to Hedwig cooing he gulped and spoke with a strained voice. "Well I've always wanted to have a family. It's been a dream since before I remember, girl. Don't get me wrong, I am thrilled to hear about Professor McGonagall being my grandmother. And even though I know that Professor Snape is a git I do enjoy learning potions. Knowing that he is my father at least gives me hope for a family. Maybe, just maybe things could work out. I'm excited to tell McGonagall and excited to tell Ron and Hermione about this even though they'll probably flip. I may not like this as of yet but it could get better I guess, girl. It's just that everything in life as I knew it seems to be all a lie. Even the way Dumbledore has 'taken care of me.' Just have to give it a try and then just maybe something could be worked out." _At least I hope and pray they'll except me. Knowing Snape though he'll probably ignore it and be the greasy git he is. We shall see_…. Harry sighed, "bloody hell!"

Leaving his room quickly, Harry flew down the flight of stairs and into the kitchen. "It's about time you showed up, boy. Don't burn my bacon or else you get no scraps," said Vernon. Annoyed Harry replied "Yes, Uncle." At that very moment his aunt came from behind and swatted him with a wooden spoon. "Set the table you ungrateful brat." Harry hissed, "Yes Aunt Petunia."_ Thank God they didn't notice any changes._ After laying all the dishware and refilling teas he went to the stove to start serving the Dursley's their breakfast, serving Duddikins last. Dudley decided to be an arse and smack the pan of bacon out of Harry's grip. Spilling grease and freshly cooked bacon on Petunia's wooden floor. "Mummy, Potter spilled grease all over your beautiful oak floor!" Harry cringed, expecting the worse. "He did what! Eeeeek! You freak. Always messing things up that aren't yours. Clean it up, now!" she yelled. Before he could gather the supplies he needed he felt a belt to his back. SMACK! "What the bloody hell was that for? I did no such thing!" His uncle took one more swing and backhanded him across his cheek, and uppercutted him in his abdomen knocking the air out of Harry. Unable to breathe correctly he passed out on top of a pool of his own blood.

Waking up to rough-housing from his uncle, Harry slowly got up. Cupping his abdomen, he hurried out the kitchen and up the stairs. Trying to reach his bedroom before his uncle lashed out again. Slamming the door shut he could hear Vernon lashing out; The sound of locks clicking shut. "You're never coming out of there you ungrateful brat. Once a day for the loo and that's it. No food. Starve for all I care! We brought you into our home out of the goodness of our hearts and this is how you treat us? After how you are so ungrateful. You're a freak like the rest of them. Just like that bitch of your mother. You'll never go back to that school. Never see your freak show friends ever!" yelled Vernon. B_loody hell he's mental that one. I need to write some letters. That should keep me occupied._ Lifting the floorboard that hid all he held dear to him, Harry pulled out some parchment, quill and ink.

_Dear Ron,_

_Thanks for the letter. Tell your mother I absolutely loved the cake. Some of the only food I've received so far this summer. Can't wait to come to the Burrow hopefully soon. I've got loads to tell ya, mate. Some stuff has come up. Some BIG stuff. Like life-altering, path-deviating changes. I'm having a hard time accepting parts while others I think are totally cool. I'll fill you and 'Mione in on it whenever we meet. Could you do me a huge favor...I hate asking for help but could you send any food? I have a feeling Vernon will continue to keep this banning me from eating up the rest of the summer and I'm already famished. Can't wait to see you._

_Harry_

Folding the letter and addressing it he moved on to the next.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry for being hermit-like with my feelings. I have just way too much going on and something big has come up with me. I'll tell you about it later. And please do not bring up Sirius. I'm controlling myself hearing his name isn't helping. Thanks for writing. Will you do me a favor? What do you know of the Merlin and Morgana and the Founders? Have you ever heard of the Priory of Avalon? Any information will prove useful._

_Harry_

"Hedwig, I need you to deliver these to the Burrow and return here as quickly as you can." Harry asked. Hedwig hooted and flew right out the window like a rocket. Before he knew it he couldn't see her on the horizon. Damn she is fast, I better hurry and write a letter to Grandma, and let her know everything. Grabbing his quill he returned to writing his last letter for the day.

_Professor McGonagall,_

_I hope you are having a great holiday. I'm sorry to disturb you but it is of utmost importance. Some new information has come into light regarding myself. It does include you and I ask that you use the most caution you have available for not even the Headmaster needs to know this. In fact I don't want him to know. Please, if you can come to the Dursley's so we can discuss this properly it would be greatly appreciated._

_Harry Potter_

Sealing the letter shut he awaited Hedwig's return, and enjoyed the nice summer breeze next to the window. Contemplating over his new appearance and what life will throw at him next.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Beginning

Plot: Two months after the battle in the Department of Mysteries, Harry is grieving over Sirius. Depressed due to life in general, will Harry make it? Will trust be gained? Will love conquer all? On the eve of his 15th birthday Harry receives a letter that will change life as he knows it, forever. Can enemies get over their differences for the greater good? Will all fall apart?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or the places, except the characters and places I invented. J.K. Rowling owns all.

Chapter 3 - "A New Beginning"

This summer was typical for the young Malfoy boy. Another day in paradise to the normal eye, but he wasn't in paradise. As much as he loved his beloved manor and his family he wanted more in life. For years Draco has been conflicted. Ever since he can remember, the day at Madam Malkin's to be exact, the boy realized he felt for the boy with raven-black hair. Those beautiful green eyes pierced right through his soul. The fact of the matter is the young master was heartbroken. Everything around him was crashing down. With the rise of the Dark Lord his father was called back into action. It was one thing to watch your father go bow before a psychotic bastard, and another to be expected to follow in said father's footsteps. All his life, Draco was trained to do this and he just couldn't accept it anymore. He needed change in his life, and he needed it as soon as possible. Looking out the window to the setting sun Draco cursed under his breath, "damn you Scarhead. Why must it be you. I have this urge to be with you. I know there is a fine line between love and hate and we have stood on that line our whole time at Hogwarts. I can't do it anymore, it's time for change. It's time to move on but there's no way in hell I'm letting you go. I feel a bond deep down of some sort." Hearing a pop, Draco kept quiet. "Young master Draco, sir. Mistress has sent Bippy to retrieve young master. Dinner is served in the main dining room and Mistress expects you to come" said the elf. "I'll be heading down soon. Tell Mother I am cleaning up." And so he did as he said, going into his master bathroom he cleaned up and showered. Preparing himself for another "over-the-top" dinner with his mother.

_This woman's demands unnerves me sometimes. Can't a guy get some time alone in this place._ "Why hello my Dragon" his mother spoke softly. Putting a kiss on her forehead he replied, "Good evening, Mother. Father." _He looks worn out. Wonder what has happened, he almost looks optimistic about something but I can't put a hammer to the nail._ "Draco, it has come time we discussed your future and what it entails." The boy tensed. _This isn't going to turn out good._ _Might as well get it all out._ "Father I know what you're about to say, and before you speak I wanna say some things. One. I will not, am not, outright refuse to marry Pansy or any pureblood girl you have in mind. I for one, can choose a compatible partner that will meet your expectations and will provide you with a grandchild. The family line will continue. In fact if you must know I am in love with someone that I feel a strong bond with. Lastly, I will not take the Mark. I will not follow some filthy, blood thirsty, pessimistic halfblood out to kill a fifteen year old wizard. I refuse to bow before that bastard. There is more to life than this," Draco sighed. _Since when do I go all Gryffindork on people? Bloody hell… I just cursed Father, what in the bloody hell were you thinking, Draco? Good heavens...I've lost my mind. Father is going to kill me. What's that?_ He stared at his father who raised his wand, opening his mouth.

The incantation he spoke was too low for even a hawk to hear. "Lucius, don't do anything you'll regret," said Narcissa. Pushing back his seat in fear, "Father, I…" "Draco, will you calm down and help me? Cast a few silencing spells on the windows and doors, and lock the doors. Narcissa, will you send an owl to Sebastian and the Queen? It is time." Lucius spoke with a relieved tone. Narcissa smiled, "Yes, my love I can." _What in the bloody hell is going on? Why are they acting like this? The Queen? Who is Sebastian?_ "Draco I think it's time we discussed some things." Lucius smirked at his son's expression. "Thought I was gonna kill you?" "What? After my speech? I thought you'd hex my balls off and then kill me. Slow and painful death. Maybe even let Voldemort in on the fun." Draco spat. "First off, I apologize for that but I must also apologize. Your mother and I have a lot to be sorry for. We have lied to you about certain things in life as protection. Things that must come out in the open for the hope of a new world in the making."_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This is just great, Ferret. You've been lied to your whole life._ "Know that we love you very much…" _Shit, here it comes._ "Draco, you are an Heir of Slytherin and are from the line of Morgana." _There's more. Me? An heir of two of the greatest wizards and witches known to the magical race?_ "I have been a spy, as well as your mother for before you were born. No, not for Dumbledore. As usual we loathe the old coot. We are spies for the Priory. Better known as the Priory of Avalon." Avalon? _Oh yes, Arthur and Morgana were at Avalon._ "The Priory is a secret organization that protects the Queen of Avalon, it's citizens. It's primary objective is to protect the heirs and bloodlines of the Founders, and of Merlin and Morgana. As well as protect the old ways, magics, rites, etc. People are out to destroy it; Hell, this Ministry we have is out to destroy it. I, like your mother are Knights. Or witches and wizards that play a role like the Aurors. I am a commander in the army, and you will begin your training immediately to take my place when it comes time." Draco stood there with a gobsmacked expression. Not knowing what else to say but, "I accept the challenge, Father."

* * *

Some 85 miles east of Malfoy Manor there lied Surrey. Harry had just finished doing homework when he heard tapping on his window. _Wonder who replied._ Walking over to his window he could hear his heart beating faster than normal. Reaching out he took the letter off of the owl and stared at the Hogwarts crest printed in red. _McGonagall. My grandmother replied._ Beginning to cry, he silently read his letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to my attention that you have requested a private meeting at your place of residence in Surrey. Be as it may I will be in London around that time on Order business, and I shall stop by to discuss things with you personally. Let us conviene at nine o' clock tomorrow morning. I will be disguised in my animagus form until going into your house. For security purposes only; We don't want to be seen now do we? I swear on Merlin and Morgana I won't breathe this to a soul. Your secrets are safe with me. Even from the Headmaster. I shall see you in the morning. And Potter...Do try to behave until I arrive. If I remember correctly your family is some of the worst kind of muggles._

_Until we meet,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Transfiguration Professor_

_Gryffindor Head of House_


	4. Chapter 4 Go Big or Go Home

Plot: Two months after the battle in the Department of Mysteries, Harry is grieving over Sirius. Depressed due to life in general, will Harry make it? Will trust be gained? Will love conquer all? On the eve of his 15th birthday Harry receives a letter that will change life as he knows it, forever. Can enemies get over their differences for the greater good? Will all fall apart?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or the places, except the characters and places I invented. J.K. Rowling owns all.

Update: Alright guys, thank you sooooo much for all the reviews and followers! Means the world to me! Post as many reviews as possible! I love to hear everyone's opinions and any questions. Right now I'm coming into the last half of the semester for university and I'm keeping quite busy. I apologize for the slow chapters (1 per week currently). I WILL try to do 2-4 a week. And when term ends I have a LOT of time over break to finish a good chunk of this story. I plan for this chapter to be a longer one. Hope everyone enjoys! Until next chapter. =)

Chapter 4 - "Go Big Or Go Home"

Harry's mind was on overload. Not able to fall asleep he climbed out of bed and decided to get a headstart on his essays for Transfiguration and Potions. Potions… _I hope he accepts me for me. I hope and pray that he gives us a chance. I want this to work… Even if he will always be the greasy, slimy git._ He worked well into the night and into the morning just before dawn. Yawning loudly, he decided to take a short nap. Harry laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. Listening once more to the birds chirping. Singing wonderful tunes as the sun rose above the horizon like a shooting star in the sky above. While almost to the point of passing out is when he heard it. "Bloody hell! Who in Merlin's beard comes and rings the doorbell first thing in the morning?" Harry spoke to no one. Sighing heavily, the young wizard put a t-shirt on quickly expecting the worse. They are gonna flip...Harry could barely hear the movement of someone flying down the stairs. Speaking softly, Harry began to count in his head..._Three...Two… One_… "POTTER! There is no one by that name at this residence. I assure you." Petunia blurted out. "But I assure you Madam Dursley that I know that he is." _I don't_ _recognize that voice. I wonder who he is. Definitely not a Death Eater. Aunt Petunia would have been killed by now. Nope, no explosions. Definitely not a member of the Order because his family knows of them and would have slammed the door in their faces. Definitely not the Ministry...They would have announced themselves like they were royalty...It can't be..._Grabbing his wand Harry stood in the middle of his room prepared to defend himself and his bitch of a family.

"Sir, you can not barge into my house at six thirty in the morning. I insist you remove yourself from my property this instant before I call the cops" said Petunia. Harry could hear the whole exchange...And continued to listen like his life depended on it. "YOU! You're a freak like the rest of them. No freaks are welcome in our home. Get out now." The mystery man laughed before he spoke, "Petunia Dursley nee Evans. Sister to Lily Potter. I will do no such thing. And I will suggest you bar that tongue of yours in your mouth before I hex it off. You and your elephant of a husband and whale of a son do not scare me." "You knew Lily?" asked Petunia. "Of course I did. I was in assigned the position as her protector when she was younger. And as I was then, I am now assigned to the protection of Harry. My kin. My nephew and you will stand aside you horse-faced woman. Or would you prefer me move you over myself?" Stuttering she replied," Y-y-y-yes sir." "Now where is he?"_ Shit...I have a real uncle? No fucking way can even Merlin fuck with me like this. I have an uncle. Maybe its a trick. Bloody hell they're coming up the stairs._ Hearing the door unlocked Harry raised his wand. Ready to curse someone to hell and back. _This is family. You don't know that? But he did say he was. Shit. Shit. Shit._ "Stupe-" Watching the man open the door he non-verbally casted a shield charm. Blocking his curse with ease. Taking a good look at him he noticed the strange man. Noticed certain features of his… father. Dark brown hair present with the hazel eyes. Minus the hair and eye color it looks like a much more non-greasy git like that of his father. "Hello Harry, my name is Sebastian Snape and I am your uncle.." Harry looked astonished at even the idea of another Snape in this world. Let alone in his life. "I was instructed to come to your aid by your mother long ago within a few days of your fifteenth birthday. And now that I am here, we shall go over things in regards to the Priory, your father. How we will bring back the real you, disengaging the glamour charm." Harry didn't feel like talking so he asked his next question in a whisper. "Does my father know of you? I know he doesn't know about me through her letter she sent me." Sebastian smiled, "Your father is a great man no matter what. To answer your question, yes he knows of me. When we were younger we were out swimming in the local river, and I had an accident. Your father thought I had drowned and left to tell your paternal grandparents of what happened. In fact I was drowning, but the Knight that was assigned as my protector at the time saved me and took me to Avalon. Where I've been since. Currently I am in Her Majesty's Royal Guard. A special corps of Knights that protects the Queen and the most important people of the bloodlines. Descendants of the Royal Line. Your father is going to flip when he hears that McGonagall was practically his future mother-in-law, you his son, and that I am actually alive." Harry smiled with his uncle. I can get use to him. "Will you be here when McGonagall gets here?" Harry asked. "Yes, I will...You have begun to start having your father's looks." Harry sneered, "As long as I don't inherit the greasy git look. I'm good. Oh, and his crooked nose." Sebastian laughed and laughed. "I assure you he's one of a kind, and by all means you might turn out to be an exact image of your father will all that sneering." The only thing that came to mind was to sneer more. "You'd definitely give your father a run for his money." His uncle blurted out, laughing his old ass off.

* * *

Do to the fact of anxiousness and excitement, Harry could not sleep for the life of him. For over two hours his uncle and him had discussed life and adventures. Looking at his alarm clock it read; 8:58 a.m. "Alright Uncle Sebastian. It's that time…" "Good heavens Harry! Time flies. Well we will have plenty of time to catch up. Just know this: I have loved you since you were born, you will always have me there for you, kiddo. Even through something like this. We have a lot of explaining to do to her and your father," Sebastian stated matter-of-factly. "Here's to nothing!" And so it was… Uncle and nephew reunited. Heading down the stairs to open the door, to face his grandmother for the first time since his birthday and finding about his heritage.

* * *

Opening the door was going to be harder than he thought. His world was about to change even more so, but his family would grow._ For the first time in my life I am worrying and fussing over family. Family._ _This makes me incredibly happy._ With his mom's letter stuck in his pocket, and after a small pat on the back from his uncle he opened the door. "Good morning, Mr. Potter" said the Professor. "Now let's get to business shall we, Mr. Potter?" Coming into the living room, the first thing she noticed was his uncle sitting in the rocking chair. "Good morning, Severus. I'm surprised to see you here of all places" stated his grandmother. Before too long she noticed that his uncle didn't have the same color of hair or eyes. First things first...Harry looked at his grandmother who immediately pulled her wand and pointed it at Sebastian. "Harry, who is this imposter?!" demanded McGonagall. Sebastian decided to speak up in his stead, "Professor McGonagall, my name is Sebastian Snape and I am Harry's biological uncle. Which would make hi-" Interrupting McGonagall, "Him...Severus' child." "Yes, it would." McGonagall smiled, "Well that isn't too bad of a situation." "There's more to it," said Harry. "Lots more but I must first discuss another finding in this realm….You should read this." Pulling out the pieces of parchment from his mother. "Just be open minded, please, Grandmother." The professor looked at him flabbergasted. "Read." Handing the letter from his mom to McGonagall the professor took the parchment, beginning to read. _Watching this is getting my nerves_. Throughout the reading his grandmother made the craziest expressions and began to cry. Leaning over to his uncle he quitely whispered, "This is gonna be good." By this time, Minerva McGonagall was in tears and looked straight at Harry. "Harry my boy, come give your old grandmother a hug." Next thing you know he can't breathe do to a huge hug, knocking the wind out of him. "Harry I just can't begin to fathom the idea of Severus Snape being your father, his brother your uncle, your mom my daughter. " "I love you, grandson. I loved you before but even more so now after finding this. May our little family continue to grow."


	5. Chapter 5 Tears of Joy

Plot: Two months after the battle in the Department of Mysteries, Harry is grieving over Sirius. Depressed due to life in general, will Harry make it? Will trust be gained? Will love conquer all? On the eve of his 15th birthday Harry receives a letter that will change life as he knows it, forever. Can enemies get over their differences for the greater good? Will all fall apart?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or the places, except the characters and places I invented. J.K. Rowling owns all.

Chapter 5 - "Tears of Joy"

Smiling and crying. That's all he could think to do. _This is one of the happiest moments of my life._ It seemed like forever that they just stood there in each other's arms. Grandson and grandmother united for the first time. They allowed tears of joy to flow at rates not seen before. After about thirty minutes his uncle came over and gave both of them a giant hug before breaking it up. Smiling he said before protest, "Alright you two, we have some things to discuss." Both grandchild and grandmother smiled before Minerva spoke, "Yes Mr. Snape, that we do. Oh, and Harry I have something for you." Handing the him an envelope, he noticed the official seal of the Ministry of Magic. "Wha-?" Smiling again she spoke, "Open it, Harry!" _When did I become such a girl?_ All he could do was smile and turn the envelope over.

Harry James Potter

ATTN: OWL Exam Results

Number Four Privet Dr.

Surrey, England

With bulging eyes he opened the letter, mouth gaping.

_Dear Mr. Potter, the British Ministry of Magic is proud to present you with your O.W.L.S. results. Contained within this letter are the results themselves, and any comments made by examiners. As for grades they go as followed:_

_O- Outstanding_

_E- Exceeds Expectations_

_A- Acceptable_

_P- Poor_

_T- Troll_

_D- Dreadful_

_Your results are as followed:_

**_Astronomy - A_**

**_Care of Magical Creatures - O_**

**_Charms - O (You remind me of your mother. Keep it up!)_**

**_Defense Against the Dark Arts - O+ (One of the best exams I've witnessed. Congrats!)_**

**_Divination - P_**

**_Herbology - E_**

**_History of Magic - D_**

**_Potions - O (This is one of the hardest to achieve, congratulations.)_**

**_Transfiguration - O (Very impressive Mr. Potter!)_**

_Congratulations on your 7 OWLs. As well as the first wizard in British history to receive a O+ in DADA. Good luck with all your classes this fall._

_Sincerely,_

_British OWLs Exam Committee_

Before he knew what hit him his uncle smirked before catching the young wizard as he fainted. "Oh dear heavens. Sebastian, is he okay?" Sebastian picked up Harry's letter, glancing over before smirking more, "Oh everything is wonderful. Harry is an incredible young wizard. Here take a look." Minerva retrieved the letter from his outstretched hand. Glancing over it she started to blush and smile. "My, my...You have yet to cease to amazing Harry. Such a wonderful child." She watched as Sebastian laid Harry down on the couch before going over and planting a kiss on Harry's forehead. Sebastian gave her a look and spoke softly, "Let's go have a chat with these horrible muggles. Shall we?" Minerva gave him an evil smile with that glint showing in her eyes. "Yes, after you." After putting up a silencing charm around Harry, both grandmother and uncle headed out of the living room to find that elephant man and child, and the horse-faced lady.

* * *

Ever since he found out about his true heritage, Draco had begun lessons with his parents as he awaited the arrival of the mysterious Sebastian. His new schedule included: waking up, shower, dueling lessons with Father, Potions and new spells with Mother, lunch, physical training and magical theory with his Father. For 4 days straight he has had this schedule and it's definitely tiresome. _Today is the day. The day I finally reclaim a moment of my past that should of had a different outcome. Today I've decided to begin "the peacemaking-process" with Harry. Dear Merlin and Morgana I am looney. I'm in love with Harry Bloody Potter...How much more fucked up can my life get? To be fair Potter is highly attractive, loves flying, a very powerful wizard, and I'm sure an amazing kisser. Fuck… I bet he's an animal in bed. _Draco blushed and noticed where exactly his thoughts were going._ Fuck...I have got to shag him. I'm going to go crazy. It won't be just a "fuck" either. I'll show him what love is. What making love is. I can feel something with him; this bond, whatever it is. He's my other half. He will complete me._ "Malfoys always get what they want," Draco smirked. E_ven though he's not a possession, I refuse to let go of him again. I'll make him fall in love with me. I want him so bad I just don't understand. I just feel like I am his soul-mate. Like even though we've hated each other forever it has always been on that fine line between hate and love. I want to show him what it means to be in love. I want to be the one to give him a family like he wants. I want to be his family...Show him the world. I want to be the hopeless romantic that I am. Here is to hoping he believes me and we finally get on good terms._

It took many hours and drafts later before he felt he had the perfect letter. Smiling widely, Draco called for his owl, Mordred, over to him. Before giving his letter to the owl he grabbed a owl treat from his desk. "Okay Mordred, I need you to deliver this letter and not come back without a reply. To Harry Potter." Hooting loudly and with a flap of its wings the owl was out the window into the dark of night.

* * *

Draco decided to meet up with his parents for a little chat and some dinner. Walking into the main dining room Narcissa smiled, "Hello my Dragon. How are you this evening?" Draco smirked and replied, "I'm doing fabulous tonight. I actually just sent a letter to Harry." _Her face! This is priceless!_ Narcissa Malfoy was a Malfoy after all and no Malfoy ever shows that someone took the upper hand even with something like making them surprised. Gobsmacked expression and all she turned to Lucius...Who had the infamous Malfoy smirk in place. _This is perfect! Haha I find great accomplishment in this if Father is satisfied._ "Cissy, I told you. Hand it over." Lucius said. Mother looked displeases now and huffed. Reaching inside her robes pulling out a stash of galleons she tossed it to Lucius. "There you are you insufferable fool. Have no worries I will win them back," she said through clenched teeth. _What the fuck is this all about? Oh bloody hell he's looking at me...This is gonna turn out interesting._ "And what pray tell would you have been writing to discuss with young Mr. Potter, my dragon?" Lucius asked. Without thinking the only thing he could do at the moment was blush at his father like a mad man. _Fuck my like...Fuck my life...Fuck my life…_ Seeing Draco blushing so much made his father smirk even more. "Oh Dragon, you have to tell us now...Cissy be prepared to pay up...Again." Narcissa glared daggers at Lucius. "Love, please enlighten myself and your….lovely father of what's going on," she spat in Lucius's direction. Lucius laughed and looked Draco in the eyes. "Spill, Dragon." _I swear to Merlin's dead arse I might hex something if he doesn't stop. What the hell is Mother paying him for? WAIT. They betted on me. Why can't I stop blushing, damnit?! Fuck._ Blushing more if it were possible, Draco answered his father's request in a rapid fashion. "IsentalettertoHarrybecauseI'vebeeninlovewithhimsi ncewemetandmyhatredofhimhasbeenajoketoatleastgethi sattentionwhichissosilly," Draco blurted out. Lucius looked over to Narcissa who was red with anger. Trying to contain his laughter he looked back to Draco and asked once more, "I didn't quite understand what exactly you said, son. Please repeat yourself." Through clenched teeth Draco replied, "I. LOVE. HARRY. BLOODY. POTTER. That clear enough for you?" Lucius couldn't contain his laughter any longer and before he knew it Narcissa tossed another bag in his direction before stalking out of the room. No doubt sulking as we speak. Lucius caught it with ease and looked over to Draco, smirking. "Your Mother and I made a bet after your second year at Hogwarts. I bet you would come out to your Mother and I that you liked boys, and I bet it would be Harry Potter. A great choice by the way. Very powerful young wizard. Very smart." Draco snorted and replied with a sneer, "Remember payback is a bitch, Father. And you'll get it when you least expect it." At this, Lucius smiled. "You are definitely my son."

* * *

"FREEEEEAKKKKKSSSS in my house! What the hell do you bloody hell want!" yelled Vernon. Both wizard and witch aimed their wand at Vernon's chest. "Choose your words wisely, Dursley. You are treading in uncharted waters and I WOULD hold that tongue of yours before you make this situation worse," Minerva spoke venomously. Sebastian raised his wand, "Legilimens." _Dear Merlin these muggles are horrible. How the hell could they treat a human being, lest a child like this. I'd kill them if I could._ He saw all of Vernon's memories. The way the treated Harry. Verbal abuse, physical abuse, starving him. Locking in the cupboard for the first 11 years. No birthdays or Christmas. "I swear to Merlin himself, that if you don't hold me back, Minerva, I'll strangle them all." Minerva glared viscously at the Dursley's. "I will have you know, after we have discussed things with Harry's father we will return to this conversation and you will all be dealt with," said Sebastian. "Who do you think you are barging into my home? His father? He was killed he can't possibly be alive," Vernon spat out. "My name is Sebastian Snape, and I am Harry's biological uncle. And this is Minerva McGonagall, Lily's biological mother; Harry's grandmother. I will have you know that you will pay for this. Even though your sister was adopted Petunia, there was no REASON to behave like your family has. NO reason WHATSOEVER to ever treat a child the way you have. You. Will. Pay." Sebastian said. Petunia had a gobsmacked expression on her ugly face where her husband was red in the face. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME WE TOOK CARE OF SOMEONE ELSE'S CHILD WHO WASN'T EVEN FAM-" "STUPEFY," Minerva yelled. "I will have you know Petunia, we will be taking Harry away, but rest assured we will return for revenge. Your husband should wake up in a couple of hours."

* * *

Eyes fluttering. Not opening his eyes quite yet he felt around and listened. Someone was holding his hand. Emerald green eyes meeting the soft eyes of his professor. "Hey, Grandma." She just smiled and pulled him into a hug. Before pulling apart a large barn owl carrying a letter came through the window. Flying around the room before settling in front of the two. Stretching out its leg Harry grabbed the letter and opening it.

_Harry,_

_I've been thinking for a white and have come to terms with some things in regards to our history. First off I want to apologize for being a complete bastard to you these past 5 years. You didn't deserve it and neither did Granger or the Weasel. I will be writing letters to them as well. I can't even begin to say how sorry I am. My only explanation is the fact I have always seeked your attention. I was always jealous of you. Not of the fame but the real you. Jealous of the Weasel and Granger. To have real friends. My so called "friends" support that lunatic, psychopath, crazy ass half-blood bastard. I refuse to follow in Voldie's footsteps. I recently had a coming-of-age discussion with my parents. Turns out I am an heir of the Slytherin line, but my Father is actually a spy for a secret organization, the Priory of Avalon. Right now I'm training to be a knight like my parents to fight for a better world. How cool is that? Whether that be taking down the ministry to taking Voldemort out. I choose the 3rd side in this war. I hope you will be on my side. I ask for your forgiveness for everything I've done. I ask for your hand in friendship. I feel like I need you in my life. I want to get to know you better, and I want to care for you and be there for you. I want to be a best friend of yours and I want to start fresh with the Weasel and Granger. Think it over for a bit. My owl has been instructed not to return to me without a response. Feel free to send a letter anytime. I will always answer. Hopefully we can see each other before term begins. Do you still have to go to Diagon Alley for supplies? Have you gotten your OWLs back? I received 10 OWLs! So happy. Moving on, then. Here's to hoping you will give me a chance. That's all I ask._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_

"A letter from Mr. Malfoy? What did Draco want?" His grandmother asked. Shocked from the letter he replied,"Seems to be someone has always cared about me, apologized for being an outright bastard not only to me but to my best friends. Asked to be given a chance at friendship. Shake hands like we should've on our first day at Hogwarts. He's an heir to the Slytherin line and is training to be a knight. Said he wants to get to know me." He handed her the letter while he contemplated what to say. _What the hell is going on with me? This is Draco bloody Malfoy. And he cares...apologized...wants to get to know the real me...I must confess NO one has ever really said that to me. I guess what he spoke of was true. We always have had a connection underneath anything. Maybe this will turn out to be the best thing for us._ "Looks like young Draco might be good for you. This might be good for both you and your friends. Another ally," Minerva said. Harry smiled; and cried. _This might turn out to be the best summer ever. Love, friendship, family._ "Okay dear, go pack your things and your trunk. Why don't you mail off a letter to return to Draco before we leave to my manor?" his grandmother asked. Harry rushed upstairs and pulled out ink, quill, and parchment. He wrote a quick reply to Draco and sent it off with his owl. I need to alert my Father of my existence. Might as well send off that letter now.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_You might be wondering what in the bloody hell has gotten into me do to the fact I...of all people...am contacting you outside school. This is of utmost importance. On the 31st, my birthday, I received an important package that was time-delayed. It contained two letters and multiple items. One of the letters was addressed to you. I was in total shock do to the fact they were from my mother, Lily. All of this concerns you so all that I ask is you open your letter that is contained within this package and think things over before you might contact me. I'll leave this for an ending; I apologize for acting like a little brat all these years and I'm sorry for last year. I should have practiced Occlumency better and I ask that we might try to attempt to try again. Oh, and I received my OWL results. I received 7 OWLs and an O in Potions...Which I can't believe...I know I haven't ever seemed like I didn't work hard in your classes but I did. You were my first class in the wizarding world and I have always had a secret passion of Potions. I hope summer is treating you well, sir. Until I hear or see you. Good luck, sir._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

Harry hurried and had his package sent out to his father before Sebastian walked through the door. "Harry you need any help?" With a saddened face he replied, "No, I'm all packed and ready to go. Could you levitate my trunk down the stairs?" Sebastian nodded. As soon as they got down the stairs his grandmother approached. "Alright Harry, you and I will be going to my manor where Sebastian will visit in the next few days." The young wizard frowned and Sebastian replied, "I'm going to make a visit to Malfoy Manor and then I'll come to you, Harry. We just got each other, you won't lose me that easy." Harry grinned widely. "Want me to tell Draco anything?" Now the boy smirked,"Yeah, tell him I forgive him and want to get to know him better too. Tell him it makes me really happy to hear he is on 'our' side." Sebastian nodded, "I will well then I'm off. See you in a couple of days, kiddo. Goodbye, Minerva." "Goodbye, Sebastian." Harry ran to hug the man before he left. "I know we have only been with each other for less than a day but I already know I love you, you are my family. Feels so good to say that. Be safe." "I promise, Mr. Snape," Sebastian said. *pop* _I'm getting butterfly feelings in my stomach over the whole Draco issue AND my newly found uncle just called me Snape. Bloody hell am I going to have to get used to that._ "Harry its time," Grandma said. "Yes, Grandma. Let me go say goodbye to the Dursley's." And so he did. As they were walking outside of the wards of Privet Drive his grandmother put out her hand. "Side-along," he asked. She nodded and he grabbed her hand. Coming into view was a lovely-looking old, "mansion," where he could see greenhouses, meadows on surrounding the mansion with the woods in the distance. "Welcome to McGonagall Manor, Harry." For the umpteenth time that day he began to cry and grinned widely. "I love you, Grandmother." His grandma pulled him into a tight embrace and replied, "As I love you Harry. I always have held you close to my heart and I will love you even more from here on out. I'm proud to be your grandmother and you my grandchild. Now, do you think you could keep up with an old bat like me in a game of 1-1 Quidditch?" Harry's eyes twinkled, "You're on."


	6. Chapter 6 Dumbledore Two-Face

Plot: Two months after the battle in the Department of Mysteries, Harry is grieving over Sirius. Depressed due to life in general, will Harry make it? Will trust be gained? Will love conquer all? On the eve of his 15th birthday Harry receives a letter that will change life as he knows it, forever. Can enemies get over their differences for the greater good? Will all fall apart?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or the places, except the characters and places I invented. J.K. Rowling owns all.

Chapter 6 - "Dumbledore Two-Face"

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was exceptionally upset and furious. Coming out of his study and into his main office he picked up his wand off his desk. "Fawkes, the wards on the Dursley's are doing off." In the background you could hear a high pitched alarm, like a woman's scream. This had alerted him that the tracing spell was removed and that Potter brat had left the so called "blood wards." _That boy needs to learn his place. Somebody had to pick up on the fact that he left. In all of the fifteen years the brat has been in this world this is the worst reaction I've got out of him._ He was pissed beyond belief. Letting out an angry growl, Dumbledore grabbed some floo powder to fire call Ms. Figg. "Arabella?" Coming out of the corner of her living room, Ms. Figg smiled. "Hello Albus, what can I do for you today?" With a concerned face he thought, _better pull this off correctly. Having decades of experience in the manipulating situations realm I have all the faith in the world in myself._ "I have some bad news, my dear. Just a little bit ago the alarms in my office for the Dursley's went off signifying Harry's left the safety of the blood wards and the tracing spell I put on him was taken off. I need you to go and confirm this and immediately report back to me. It is of utmost importance for I fear the boy's safety. I shall be heading over to Headquarters now, and call an emergency meeting." Ms. Figg nodded, "I understand Albus. I will report back soon. I'll meet you at Headquarters as soon as possible, within the hour." The older wizard smiled, "Thank you, Arabella. Good day to you and good luck." Pulling his head out of the fireplace, he grinned evilly. Grabbing a treat off his desk he moved towards the phoenix on his perch. "Fawkes, I have them all under my power. One hundred and fourteen years of manipulative experience. They're all a bunch of baboons. They all follow me blindly and don't do any research for themselves. Besides some of those Weasleys. Molly has particularly come out to be wonderful to bed. I can't believe that stupid Potter boy was stupid enough to leave again. He is my main pawn and he can't just up and leave. He is my cover up in all of this. Just like back in the day with my former love, Gellert, who had grand schemes of wizard domination of the world. Using the brat I will knock out Voldemort, and then I shall free Gellert from his insufferable place of residence in that prison. And then we can go out into the world and make for world domination, eliminating the threats before they appear. Stupid muggles. The brat can't hide out for long. Speaking of which, I need to pay a visit to Gringotts, Fawkes. It's time to pay the Dursley's their sum as well as Molly, Ginny and Ron. They have all done well in my scheme of things. Molly has become the "perfect" mother, Ron the best mate, and Ginevra has come into being a wonderful witch. I did promise her Harry, Fawkes. I need to brew a love potion speaking of which. She's almost to that point of being his girlfriend, and nothing will stand in her way. I promised her him, as well as as money to the lot of them. Fawkes how idiotic can Arthur be in all of this. His wife cheats on him, his two youngest are amazing pupils. Overall Fawkes, everything is coming together nicely." Ending his rant with another smile and laugh. The headmaster headed to Headquarters.

* * *

Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts was enjoying his summer. Absolute solitude. _No dunderheads annoying the hell out of me._ Already finished with his lesson plans for the year he decided to spend the remainder of the holiday making potions, restocking and organizing stores, doing some more research for publishing, and catching up on some reading. On this particular morning he was in his personal lab working on potions for the infirmary when an owl swept into the room. Screeching and flapping its wings annoying the professor to no end. "YOU BLASTED OWL! Give me that letter and get the bloody hell out," glaring at the owl. The owl itself returned the glare before hooting and dropping the letter, all before flying out of the lab. The professor cursed under his breath before bending over and picking up the letter. Looking at the handwriting he sneered. He could read that hand writing a mile away. Opening the letter an envelope fell out. Noticing the elegant script he paled severely. "This can't be happening. This is not real," he whispered. Severus turned his attention back to the letter from his young student and began to read. The man was at a loss for words. _Truth be told I don't hate the brat. I don't hate the poor excuse of a student_. _Potter and Potions class just do not mix well. Annoying me to no end. Not to mention he is a spitting image of that arrogant prat, James. The man who stole Lily from me._ To say he was astonished was an understatement. _The boy not only received a time delivered package from Lily, he received a O in Potions on his OWL exams. An OUTSTANDING. And the fact that he apologized to me. What the hell is wrong with me. Somehow this makes me incredibly grateful. I made a promise to protect the boy. He was the last reminder of his love, his soul mate, Lily. Those eyes._ "What in the bloody hell is wrong with me! I have a reputation to uphold." Turning to Lily's letter he let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. Unable to imagine his future reaction to Lily's letter he decided to just get it over with; silently he began to read to himself.

* * *

_Dear Severus,_

_My love, my soul mate. I miss you greatly and so wish a different path could have been walked versus the current situation. First and foremost I must apologize for the heartbreak I caused. I knew what I was doing, but I had to do it. I have always loved you and not once did a second not go by that I didn't think of you. I guess I should start at the beginning. I am a Knight of the Priory of Avalon as well as James. I know you are familiar with it and are probably wonder why on earth would I get involved with something like that. As you know the Priory protects the old ways, ensures and fights for the greater good, and lastly protects the bloodlines of the Founders and of Merlin and Morgana. Petunia and the rest of the Evans are not my real bloodline. I was taken when I was little from my mother by the Priory. People were after me and Dumbledore was trying to interfere. The Evans adopted me. I am however: Lily Ann McGonagall. Minerva is my mother, and our line are descendants of the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Merlin bloodlines. By now my mother has been notified and most likely relieved. She always felt a close bond to me. I want you to know that I love you forever and into the next life. At the time I just hated the fact you decided to follow that mad man. The day we broke up I found out I was pregnant. I made the decision that would not only protect the baby but yourself. James was not the father he was a best friend that decided to help. We have a child Sev. Your son is the most beautiful thing I've seen on this planet. I named him Hadrian. Hadrian Harold Snape. Which is on the true birth certificate that Harry has. The one on file with the Ministry has him filed as Harry James Potter with James and I as parents. To ensure his safety and yours. That's what I decided his name to be, for now. But by now you've been close to him for years. James and I nicknamed him Harry for short. Harry needs you, love. You need him. I wish I could be there with you two to take out Dumbledore and that bastard. Know I love you and always will. Will you please attempt to make amends with him and attempt a relationship with your son. Make him want to take on his name at birth. You both need it. Lastly, you have another surprise coming soon, my love. Until the next time we meet._

_With all my love,_

_Lily_

_P.S. Gringotts should be contacting you soon for the reading of mine and James's will. We both wish for you and Harry to be there._

* * *

_This is unbelievable. I've been a complete ass to my son even though he's a prat most of the time, our son, Lily. I thought he had a rich and well life at your "sister's" and not thought once it could be what I came to find out last year. How can I be a parent? I'll try. I promise to you Lily wherever you are I promise to make amends with our son. I remember we always talked about having a kid one day. And here we have one._ Having a very hard time to contain his emotions, Severus couldn't hold in the tears any longer; they just began to fall.

* * *

***UPDATE* I apologize for your wait. School has been sucking bad recently. Anywho onto you guys! I keep on falling in love with each and everyone of you. Thanks for the favorites, followers, reviewers you name it. For those of you that have reviewed you guys inspire me. I would love to see all of your thoughts on the story so far. I did change Harry's name on the birth certificate. I had originally wanted to go along with it but forgot to. When I reread that chapter it made more sense to follow my gut and go with the idea of switching Harry's name. Just Harry Snape didn't sit well with me. So the only two to know of Harry's true name is Severus and Harry. They will reveal to the others in the future. Plus I thought I needed something more unique, something more attractive for the heir to all the bloodlines. A name fit for his ancestors. Hadrian Harold Snape. Harry as a nickname. :) Hope all of you enjoy this update. Let me know what you think. **


End file.
